Remember me
by Lisa1905
Summary: Renée. Un nom pourtant banale pour une femme qui a détruit une famille, Comment la jalousie d'une femme peut-elle en arriver à un tel point ? Les années sont passée, les choses ont changé et pourtant Bella n'a rien oubliée. Elle l'a emmené dieu seul sait ou loin d'eux et pourtant elle est bien décidé à le retrouver... Coûte que coûte, quoi qu'il advienne ... AH E/B Em/R J/A
1. Prologue

**Nouvelle fiction basé sur Twilight, **

**La plupart des personnages principaux provienne de l'imagination de Stephenie Meyer comme vous devez vous en doutez ^^**

**Alors voici le prologue et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review à la finpour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D**

* * *

Boum…Boum…Boum…J'entendais les battements incontrôlés de mon cœur raisonner dans mes oreilles alors que j'apercevais sa silhouette se dessiner à la sortie du lycée. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai su que c'était lui dès que je l'ai aperçu, je l'avais imaginé tellement de fois ces dernières années mais aucun des visages que j'ai pu penser ne lui rend vraiment justice. Son nom s'échappa de mes lèvres en un murmure alors que je l'observais rire avec ses amis. Prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour m'encourager je fis un pas dans sa direction avant de m'arrêter net en secouant la tête, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine alors que j'étais encore éloigner de plusieurs mètres. J'inspirai une nouvelle fois, comme si ça allait changer quelques choses, comme si une inspiration me rendrait plus courageuse ! J'étais venu seule pensant que ce serait plus facile mais plus les minutes passé plus je me rendais compte que c'était faux, j'aurais appréciais la compagnie de n'importe qui pouvant me tenir la main, m'épauler et m'aider à avancer jusqu'à lui. Pendant un cours moment je pensais à partir, après tout, peut-être qu'il ne me reconnaîtrait pas, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas me parler, peut-être même qu'il m'avait oublié.

Je baissais les yeux observant le bout de mes pieds alors que je pesais le pour et le contre pour pouvoir lui parler. Je l'avais cherché pendant tellement de temps qu'il serait ridicule de faire demi-tour maintenant mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver la force pour faire ne serai-ce qu'un seul pas dans sa direction. Je me surpris même à demander de l'aide à Dieu ou à toute force supérieur, moi qui en tant normale ne voulait pas entendre parler de cela. Je soupirais, en prenant la décision de revenir le lendemain espérant que la nuit m'apporte le courage nécessaire pour l'affronter. Alors que je relevais les yeux je m'aperçus que beaucoup de monde avait quitté les lieux durant ma réflexion et qu'il ne restait que quelques voitures sur le parking et qu'il était rentrait chez lui, ne restant que quelques personnes avec qui je l'avais vu parler. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi mais le courage m'ayant déserté quelques minutes plus tôt sembla réapparaître alors que je m'approchais de ses personnes en mordillant ma lèvre inférieur me raclant la gorge pour attirer leur attention et avec un sourire gêné aux coins des lèvres je pris la parole

« Salut…Hum… Je vous ai vus parler avec quelqu'un et…. »

* * *

Alors ?

Comment vous trouvez ça ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir ! ^^

Voilà voilà, A la prochaine :)

Lisa


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut me revoilà ^^ **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, j'attends vos avis juste en bas ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Les pleurs d'un enfant se firent entendre dans la pièce alors qu'un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage de Charlie Swan, âgé de 25 ans le jeune homme était entré dans la police de Forks, une petite ville perdue au beau milieu des nuages ornant l'état de Washington, seulement quelques mois plus tôt ! Une ville calme peuplée de gens ordinaire et solidaire, ou le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre au beau milieu de la nuit était le bruit rassurant de la pluie qui tombe. Une petite ville parfaite pour élever ses enfants et c'est précisément ce qui poussa Charlie Swan à y trouver une jolie maison et un travail suffisamment bien payé quand il apprit que sa femme, une magnifique brune avec un visages en coeur et de magnifiques yeux bleu, était enceinte de jumeaux. Le bonheur de l'homme était à son apogée, il s'imaginait déjà achetée un chien qui jouerait avec ses enfants aux milieux d'un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Il avait suspendu une balançoire à la branche d'un chêne et avait même entrepris de construire une cabane au sommet de celui-ci. Charlie, dès l'instant où il eut entendu le mot « enceinte » franchir les lèvres de sa femme, était tombé amoureux du petit être qui vivait dans son ventre, et aucun homme n'aurait pu être aussi heureux d'apprendre que ça femme attendait des jumeaux. Quand ils apprirent les sexes de leurs enfants, Charlie s'empressa de peindre les chambres avant de peindre en lettres dorée sur les portes les prénoms choisis par sa femme, Emmett et Isabella. Et quelques mois plus tard Renée accoucha prématurément,un après midi de septembre, d'un adorable petit garçon aux yeux bleu et d'une petite princesse au regard chocolat faisant de Charlie un des hommes les plus heureux du monde !

René, même enceinte n'avait jamais aimée les enfants qui grandissait en elle et laisser Charlie le faire pour deux pensant que dès qu'elle aurait vu ses enfants autrement qu'à travers la photo noircit de l'échographie l'amour instinctif d'une mère prendrait possession d'elle mais il n'en fut rien, elle les trouva d'abord laid et sale, elle qui imaginé les bébés propres et mignon fut déçu, quand ils furent lavée, Renée ne les aima pas plus, trop petit et bruyant pensait-elle, sans pour autant ne jamais en parler à Charlie, lui qui vénérait ses enfants comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde n'aurait pas compris ! Et très vite la jeune femme fut jalouse de l'attention que son mari portait aux bébés. Elle avait l'habitude d'être aimée par Charlie et d'être la priorité de celui-ci, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et pourtant, plus le temps passé et plus elle se rendait compte que le brun aimait beaucoup plus ses enfants que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ça doit être l'attrait de la nouveauté, pensait-elle secrètement, il se calmerait rapidement et elle deviendrait la personne numéro un dans le cœur de Charlie Swan, comme avant. Des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, Renée attendait patiemment que son mari l'aime, pas qu'il ne l'aimait plus bien au contraire mais elle était une de ses personne égocentrique qui, si elles ne sont pas aux centres de l'attention se sentent rejetées, mais plus le temps passé plus elle se rendait compte que ses deux petits être qu'elle pensait innocent et inoffensif lui avait volé son mari, alors elle rejeta la faute sur eux, elle qui n'éprouvait aucun amour pour eux commença à les haïr, les accablant de fautes qu'ils n'avaient pas commise. Lors des 5 ans de ces petits bouts, le 13 septembre 2001 Renée demanda le divorce et pris son fils en pleure d'une main et ses valises de l'autres avant de quitter la ville allant s'installer en Floride, à l'autre bout des Etats-unis sans laisser d'autre traces qu'un simple mot explicatif à Charlie, bien que le fait d'emmener son fils loin de Forks était plus une forme de vengeance envers le pauvre homme qu'une preuve d'amour envers l'enfant. Elle changea de nom et inscrit Emmett dans une école privée afin de réduire les chances que Charlie avait pour les retrouver. Et, c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'elle vit enfin Emmett comme son fils, et pas simplement comme celui qui lui avait volé son mari. Elle aima l'enfant comme une mère devrait le faire et quand il posait des questions sur son père elle expliquait qu'il était mort durant l'exercice de ses fonctions et lui montrer une des rares photos qu'elle avait emmené avec elle**.**

Les années sont passé, Emmett a grandi oubliant sa soeur, et son père par la même occasion et dans ses rares souvenir d'enfance ou l'image d'une petite fille au regard chocolat apparaissait, il l'imaginé plus comme une amie d'enfance, une voisine ou une simple copine d'école que comme sa soeur inconnu dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, dont le prénom n'était jamais sortie des lèvres de sa mère.

Dans l'état de Washington, une petite famille heureuse fut brisé par la jalousie maladive d'une femme et par son ego surdimensionné, laissant derrière elle une petite fille triste pleurant son frère et un homme meurtri avec un fort sentiment de culpabilité...

* * *

**Et le premier chapitre se termine ici )**

**Alors verdict ? (je vous autorise à dire que c'est de la merde !)**

**Lisa.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Merci à christou57 et kachiri15 pour les mises en favoris, et merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction :) Voilà un nouveau chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Emmett… Emmett… Emmett… »

Bella répétait inlassablement cette phrase depuis que sa mère avait quitté la maison avec son frère et une valise la laissant seul au milieu du salon.

La petite fille avait immédiatement compris qu'elle ne reverrait plus son frère avant un long moment.

Elle s'était mis en boule sur le canapé en pleurant, et c'est endormis dans cette position que son père l'avait retrouvé quand il était rentré du travail quelques heure plus tard.

Charlie avait alors préparait un repas et fais manger sa fille avant de la conduire dans sa chambre, ou il avait bercé alors qu'elle le suppliait en sanglotant de ne pas partir sans elle.

Bella n'a jamais pu oublier ce moment de sa vie.

Maintenant âgé de dix-sept ans la jeune femme recherche avidement son frère, elle tape son nom dans les réseaux sociaux, recherche sur les annuaires téléphonique, ou dans les moteurs de recherches, et cela depuis des années.

La jeune fille âgé de onze ans avait allumé l'ordinateur présent dans le salon et avait ouvert un page internet.

Persuadé de trouver quelque chose elle avait d'abord crée un compte Facebook et avait cherché son frère mais rien. Aucune réponse pour « Emmett Swan ».

Ensuite elle avait cherché sur un moteur de recherches et dans les annuaires de l'état de Washington, elle ne pensait pas que sa mère est pu aller plus loin.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle chercha une certaine « Renée Swan », pensant bêtement que sa mère après un divorce avait gardé le nom de Charlie.

Et, six ans plus tard, la jeune femme au regard chocolat se poster toujours devant son ordinateur en rentrant chez elle après les cours et cherchait son frère disparu, sans vraiment d'espoir.

Petit à petit, elle s'est mise à penser que Renée les avait fait changer de nom, alors la brune tapait seulement « Emmett » et éplucher un à un les profils espérant le trouver.

Cependant rien.

Puis, elle tapait bêtement « Emmett Swan » dans son moteur de recherche et regardait les éléments trouver, espérant chaque jour qu'un nouveau lien soit disponible.

* * *

**Bella Pov !**

_« J'ai eu une enfance dont toutes les petites filles peuvent rêver »._ Enfin si on oublie que ma mère est partie avec Emmett sous le bras.

_« Une maison avec un jardin et un grand chêne avec une balançoire et une cabane._

_Mon père, Charlie, m'a inscrit à des cours de danses classique, je me revois passer les portes de l'école vêtu de mon tutu rose et de deux petites couettes, mais ayant la grâce d'un éléphant j'ai rapidement arrêté avant de ne causer plus de mal que de bien._

_Plus tard, il m'a payé des cours de dessins, et je dois avouer, sans me vanter, que je ne m'en sors pas si mal que ça, je dirais même que je suis plutôt doué. »_ Et oui, je voulais pouvoir dessiner le portrait de mon frère, ou tout du moins ce à quoi il aurait put ressembler

_« Pour mes dix ans, il m'a acheté un chien, une adorable petite boule de poil noir appelé Berlioz (Nom purement tiré des Aristochat, mais après tout mon chien ne sait pas qu'il porte un nom de chat alors…) Ce chien fut mon meilleur ami pendant plusieurs mois. Pas que je n'en avais pas, il y'avait Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, Jasper et… Jacob »_ Enfin c'est ce que voulais croire mon père, la seule relation que j'avais avec Jacob était celle où j'essayais de me débattre pendant qu'il me jetait du sable à la figure ou qu'il tiré mes cheveux.

«_ Mais leur faire confiance a été très difficile. Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée d'Edward Cullen à Forks que j'ai réussis à m'ouvrir, ne me demandait pas pourquoi, mais dès que je l'ai vu j'ai su qu'il serait mon ami, et je ne me suis pas trompé puisque le pauvre homme me supporte encore près de cinq ans plus tard._

_Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre, j'avais tous justes douze ans et j'étais assise près de la fenêtre, en cours de maths, essayant désespérément de comprendre les chiffres que le prof écrivait au tableau quand le directeur est entré. Il nous avait dit qu'il y avait un nouvel élève et qu'il s'était perdu en cherchant la salle puis on nous l'avait présentez , il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi un sourire en coin aux lèvres et, quand j'ai tourné la tête vers lui et que j'ai croisé son regard émeraude, un sourire est nait sur mes lèvres, comme si je savais déjà qu'il était destiné à me supporter et à m'aider en mathématique, et ne le dites pas à mon prof de l'époque ni à toute ceux que j'ai eu après mais Edward m'a toujours laissé jetait un coup d'œil sur ses copies pendant les contrôle alors qu'en contrepartie je le laissais jetais un coup d'œil au mienne en français._

_Et très vite il est devenu mon ami, le meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir. Ce garçon aux yeux vert était devenu comme une bouée de sauvetage, je sais que, quoi qu'il puisse arriver je peux aller le voir et qu'il sera là pour moi, voilà comment Berlioz est passé à la seconde place._

_En bref, j'ai eu une enfance presque parfaite avec mon père, une enfance dont tout le monde peut rêver. Et une adolescence tout aussi géniale , bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminé… »_

Je mis un point finale à ma rédaction et la relut, en poussant un soupir.

Peut-être que parler d'Emmett dans celle-ci aurait était une bonne idée.

Après tout, toute la ville est au courant de leur départ, alors je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entête à ne pas en parler.

Peut-être que c'est comme un deuil, qu'il faudrait que je me dise que je ne le reverrais surement plus jamais, qu'il m'a oublié et qu'il faut que je parle de lui pour que la douleur sois moins grande, mais je ne sais pas si il est possible de faire son deuil de personne encore vivante.

Alors, depuis près de dix ans je n'en parle pas, comme si il n'était pas partie ou comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si j'allais bien, comme si je ne souffrais pas du départ de mon frère.

Mes amis connaissent le plus gros de l'histoire, seul Edward connait les détails, il faut croire qu'il a réussi à m'apprivoiser.

Je soupire en sortant de mes pensées et part prendre une douche laissant l'eau chaude glisser sur mon corps et décontracté mes muscles tendu, ensuite j'enfile un short et un débardeur et part me coucher en pensant à mon frère et aux maigre chances que j'ai de le retrouver…

Qui sait peut-être que demain…

_**Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip…**_

Un bruit répétitif et assourdissant me sort d'un sommeil paisible et sans rêve.

Je sors rapidement de mon lit et me poste devant mon armoire, sortant un vieux jeans trop large et un pull rouge je me prépare rapidement avant de descendre les escaliers.

Je trouve mon père dans la cuisine une tasse de café à la main et lui sourit avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue quittant la maison en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

Je monte dans ma voiture, une vieille Chevrolet rouge, pas très belle mais attachante et prend la direction du lycée pour une nouvelle journée de cour.

Arriver là-bas je retrouve Angela, Eric, Lauren et Jasper devant le lycée et les embrasses avant de les écouter d'une oreille distraite pendant quelques minutes.

Je souris en voyant Edward arriver, il salut rapidement le reste de la bande avant de me prendre par la main et de m'amener à l'écart.

J'étais derrière le lycée avec Edward alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur ma joue en guise de bonjour alors que je lui offris un petit sourire attendant qu'il parle en le regardant.

Edward est grand, il doit faire près d'un mètre 90 et a une musculature plutôt développé et un regard vert qui en fait craquer plus d'une.

Ces cheveux son brun-roux, et la plus part du temps décoiffé.

C'est comme ça marque de fabrique quelque chose qui dit « je viens de baiser et j'ai aimé ça alors allez vous faire foutre. »

Ouai, il n'y a pas à dire, il était surement l'un des plus bel Homme que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

**« Bella… Hum… Je voulais te parler de quelques choses »** Commence-t-il avant de s'arrêter en rougissant alors que je le regarde amusé lui disant silencieusement de continuer.

**« Hum… Eh bien, je crois que je… que je suis amoureux»** Repris le roux en bégayant

Je regardais Edward en écarquillant les yeux, la tête que je devais faire devait être hilarante.

Mon meilleur ami ne m'avait encore jamais parlé de fille.

Je crois même que je me suis déjà demandé si il n'était pas gay, bien qu'il aurait était dommage qu'un si beau spécimen passe dans l'autre équipe.

Un sourire finit par prendre place sur mes lèvres me sortant de mes divagations.

**« Je la connais ? Est-ce qu'elle ressent la même chose ? Laisse-moi deviner... Hum c'est Tanya ? Ou peut-être Lauren ? Non, Rosalie ? »**

Je débitais ma phrase sans le quitter des yeux regardant ses yeux s'écarquiller face à mes paroles.

**« Calme toi Bell's, alors, oui tu la connais, ça semblait évident… Si elle ressent la même chose je n'en sais rien je ne lui ai pas encore parlé… Tu penses que je préfère les blondes sérieusement ? »**

Je le regardais les sourcils froncé avant de soupirer

**« Je n'en sais foutrement rien puisque tu ne m'as jamais parlé de fille ! »**

Je dois avouer que ma phrase sonnait comme un reproche...

**« Tu ne vas pas me le reproché alors que toi non plus tu ne parles pas de mec avec moi Bella ! »**

Je soupirais et baisser les yeux sur mes pieds, je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon.

Je ne fais que regarder en silence. Surement parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec un garçon avant d'avoir retrouvé Emmett.

J'ai toujours rêvé dans mes songes les plus fou, d'Emmett qui mettent garde les mecs qui s'approche de moi, et je crois que ce fantasme me fait attendre qu'il revienne avant de me trouver quelqu'un.

Autant finir vieille fille… Regardant le bout de mes chaussures je soupire en levant doucement les yeux vers mon ami.

**« Je crois que j'attends Emmett ! »**

Les yeux de mon ami s'élargir alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, un de ses tique nerveux.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front, le rouquin savait mieux que quiconque ce qui se passait dans ma tête, il me comprenait parois mieux que ce que je me comprenais moi-même.

Je posais mes lèvres dans son cou, seul partie atteignable du haut de mes un mètre 63 avant de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer son odeur rassurante.

**« Promet moi de ne jamais me laisser Edward ! »**

A force de parler, nous avions loupé la première heure de cour, et nous dirigions main dans la main en biologie, cour que nous partagions ensemble, je ne savais toujours pas qui était la mystérieuse fille dont mon meilleur ami était amoureux mais j'allais pouvoir m'en passer le temps d'une heure ou deux de cour, après tout j'étais déjà bien avancé… Elle n'est pas blonde !

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !

Je dois avouer que je suis déçu, un chapitre poster et le prologue et pas de revu... Soit ma fiction est une merde totale ce que je pourrais comprendre, je n'ai pas vraiment de don d'écriture soit je ne sais pas, une flemme de votre part ?

M'enfin que dire ? Ce n'est pas grave je m'en remettrais...

Bon donc je vais le répéter mais tanpis ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bisous,

Lisa.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, **

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favoris, cela m'a fait très plaisir.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira !

**A L'ATTENTION DE TOUS LE MONDE ! Dans ce chapitre comme dans les prochains nous aurons droit à un petit jeu, je vais glisser une phrase ou un paragraphe d'un livre (très connu ou non) dans ce chapitre, à vous de deviner quel extrait tiré de quel livre! **

**Dans ce chapitre le livre n'est pas vraiment connu et l'extrait quelque peu modifié pour que ça colle avec l'histoire donc si vous ne trouvez pas vous serait pardonné. :D**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Les heures semblaient des jours, les jours des semaines, et les semaines des mois.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'attendais !

Je veux le voir et maintenant… Si une simple pensée était si simple.

Je m'installais sur la vieille chaise de bureau peu confortable et allumais le vieil ordinateur posait sur le bureau en bois.

Je sortais les cahiers de mon sac le temps qu'il s'allume, mes recherches n'avaient mené à rien depuis bien trop longtemps.

On va faire ça différemment. Je pris un nouveau cahier et laissait ma plume glissait sur la page laissant deviner son prénom de ma plus belle écriture. «_ Emmett _».

Au bout de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminable, mon ordinateur décida enfin de s'allumer. J'ouvris une page internet et pris une inspiration. La veille, j'avais trouvé un journal intime datant de plusieurs années ayant appartenu à Renée sous une latte cassé du plancher de la chambre de mon père.

Elle l'a surement laissé la pensant qu'il ne serait jamais découvert ou alors l'a-t-elle oublié dans son départ précipité. Je n'avais pas parlé de ma découverte à Charlie me disant que si mes recherches ne menais a rien il n'en serait que plus triste. J'ouvris délicatement l'épais livre à la couverture rouge dont la lecture ne m'avait jusque-là pas avancé…

Je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé trouver un passage ou ma mère disait m'aimer, ou au moins un endroit où elle me montrait un signe d'affection mais rien…J'aurais dû me faire une raison depuis le temps Je ne suis qu'une pauvre enfant pathétique.

Un soupire plus tard je me replongeais dans la lecture du journal, tournant les pages sans vraiment voir le temps passé.

« _3 septembre_

_Emmett et Bella vont fêter leur 5 ans dans quelques jours, je le sais parce que Charlie m'en parle sans arrêt ! Cinq années pendant lesquels j'aurais pu m'habituer à leur présence, pendant lesquels j'aurais pu les aimer, cinq ans durant lesquels mon mari aurait dut ne plus les aimer plus que moi ! Je devrais passer au premier plan pour Charlie mais ces deux petites choses bruyantes prennent ma place._

_Pourquoi les aime-t-il plus que moi ? Une question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse et pourtant je me la pose un million de fois par jour._

_J'ai pris une décision. Ca me déchire le cœur mais je vais devoir quitter Charlie, la relation qu'ils portent aux enfants n'est pas normale ! JE SUIS SA FEMME ! Il devrait m'aimer, me le dire et me le montrer sans cesse._

_Je ne sais pas où je pars, je sais que je pars loin. Peut-être au Texas ou en Arizona, je dois avouer que je me laisserais aussi tenter par la Floride, un endroit près de la mer, ou le soleil est présent autant que la pluie à Forks, je ne vais pas quitter cette endroit perdu et pluvieux pour trouver pire._

_Il faut que je parte que je le fasse souffrir autant qu'il me fait souffrir et c'est pour ça que je prends un enfant avec moi._

_Je ne sais pas encore lequel, je pense que je déciderais de cela à la dernière minute._

_Je dois y aller Charlie vient de rentrer, j'essaierais de réécrire demain… Si je ne suis pas encore partie. »_

J'achevais ma lecture les larmes aux yeux, cette femme est horrible, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ma mère.

J'écrivais ce que j'avais appris sur le papier, et relut

« **- Texas – Arizona - Floride – Soleil – mer** » maigre départ, mais un départ quand même, plus que tout ce que j'ai eu ces dernières années.

J'ouvris la page Internet qui avait enfin finis de charger et tapais dans le moteur de recherche « Emmett Texas ».

Tous ce qu'il en ressortit semblait être une petite ville perdu au milieu de l'état portant le nom de mon frère.

Mais après tout, ma méthode ne devait pas être la meilleure.

C'est vrai, je ne suis pas certaine que les moteurs de recherches aient le droit de divulguer des informations sur les gens.

Réfléchissant un court instant et me traitant mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas y avoir pensée plutôt, je tapais son nom dans les pages jaunes, **(N/A : Existe aussi en Amérique.) **tout enespérant que Renée ne les ai pas mis en liste rouge.

Je commençais par le Texas, rien puis l'Arizona et la Floride sans que rien n'en ressorte non plus.

Un énième soupire plus tard je repris ma lecture des dernières pages du journal de ma mère.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je refermais le petit cahier en relisant mes notes très peu complété.

« **- Texas – ****Arizona**** - Floride – Soleil – mer –Grande ville **» Je n'avais plus qu'à rechercher toute les grande villes de la cote au Texas et en Floride… Ça risque d'être long.

Brownsville, Corpus Christi, Galveston, Houston et Beaumont, et 3 heures passé à éplucher les pages internet des nombreux lycées présents dans chacune de ses villes, regardant des photos en espérant y voir mon frère, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi il ressemble réellement.

J'ai réussi à sélectionner trois lycées, deux à Houston, et un à Galveston, chacun ayant au moins un élève ressemblant avec l'image mentale que je m'étais faite de lui.

Et cela rien qu'au Texas, j'attends de voir la Floride, entouré par l'océan… ça risque d'être… Comment dire ? Amusant…Trop occupé avec mes recherches, je me suis couché deux heures avant mon levé.

J'ai eu le temps de regarder tous les lycées du Texas et la moitié de ce de Floride

Et je ne sais toujours pas si LE Emmett est dans la liste des sites que j'ai observés.

Pour l'instant j'ai sélectionné une trentaine de personne ayant le potentiel pour être mon frère.

J'ai toujours pensé que quand je le verrais, je saurai que c'est lui.

Cependant depuis cette nuit j'en suis moins sure.

Mais mes recherches ne sont pas finis et s'il le faut j'irais faire le tour de tous ces lycées un a un à sa recherche.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant le déjeuner c'est enfin déclenché dans le bâtiment. Je crois bien que je n'aurais pas tenu une minute de plus. Comment écouter le barbant prof d'histoire en ayant dormis seulement deux heures la nuit précédente sans sombrer dans l'inconscient ?

Enfin, j'ai une pose maintenant, je vais pouvoir me reposer. Je souris à mon groupe d'ami en m'asseyant une pomme et une bouteille d'eau à la main avant de m'affaler sur la table, la tête entre mes bras, en fermant les yeux… Un sourire pris place sur mes lèvres quand je sentis une main me caresser le dos avec douceur…

**« Edward »** son nom sortit d'entre mes lèvres sans que j'en prenne conscience alors que je me relevais doucement en lui souriant et me levais en prenant sa main dans la mienne **« je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle beau goss ! »**

Nous sortîmes de la cafétéria main dans la main et je l'entrainais vers l'arrière du bâtiment.

**«Si tu penses que j'ai oublié notre conversation d'hier tu te trompes très cher !** » Je dis cela en souriant doucement alors que mon meilleur ami poussait un soupir de désespoir.

**« Je m'en doutais mais tu avais l'air si fatigué que je n'ai pas voulu t'embêter »**

**« Oh c'est parce que j'ai du nouveau sur….** » Je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase en jetant un regard noir au roux face à moi « **Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet** ** comme ça tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins !** »

Il sourit amusé et haussa les épaules **« J'aurais tenté au moins ! »**

**« Oui bon, qui est cette mystérieuse femme ? »** demandais-je avec une curiosité non feinte

**« Hum... Il me semble que c'est un secret, »** dit-il avec un sourire en coin, cet homme est vraiment exaspérant !

**« Un secret ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as mise au courant si tu ne peux pas me le dire » **Ronchonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils avant de faire la moue, boudeuse.

**« Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie !** , Dit-il comme si c'était évident, comment lui en vouloir après ça vous m'expliquer, **Tous ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle est brune et que c'est la plus belle fille que je n'ai jamais vu ! »**

**« Je croyais que c'était moi la plus belle fille que tu n'as jamais vu ! »** lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres le faisant sourire,

**« Oh oui pardon la plus belle après toi ! »** dit-il en riant alors que je le pris dans mes bras un sourire aux lèvres.

J'éprouvais soudain une émotion intense, celle d'être heureuse et d'en être consciente. Qu'importe qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, malgré la cruauté d'un destin qui ne m'avait pas épargné, mon meilleur ami, mon frère n'était-il pas ici devant moi partageant avec moi une gaieté qui avait pour unique force celle d'être là, sans cause apparente ? Nous n'étions désormais plus que deux enfants qu'une même complicité unissait et qui profitait pleinement de l'insouciance de leur âge.

C'est la sonnerie annonçant que les cours recommencer qui nous sortit de notre étreinte quelques minutes plus tard. Je soupirais en le relâchant avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

**« Je crois que je vais rentrer, si tu veux passer tu es le bienvenu ! »**

Le rouquin me regarda les sourcils fronçaient avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et de passer ses pouces sur mes cernes,

**« Je vais te raccompagner, je ne veux pas que tu ais un accident, tu as mal dormis cette nuit ? »** demanda-t-il soucieux alors que je lui fis un sourire rassurant

**« Non, j'ai peu dormis, j'ai une piste pour Emmett et j'y ai passé une grande partie de la nuit »** murmurai-je avec un air coupable sur le visage.

Il soupira en secouant la tête et marmonna dans sa barbe, avant de prendre la direction de sa Volvo grise, **« Aller monte, tu as intérêt de dormir cette nuit ! »**

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'attends vos remarques, et vos idées quant à l'extrait alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Bisous et à la prochaine,**

**Lisa.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Et oui me revoilà enfin avec le quatrième chapitre !**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction et de laisser des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir vous n'imaginez même pas ! **_

_**Et bien l'extrait était peut-être un peu dure pour un premier je suis désolé, c'était « **__**J'éprouvais soudain une émotion intense, celle d'être heureuse et d'en être consciente. Qu'importe qu'Emmett ne soit pas là, malgré la cruauté d'un destin qui ne m'avait pas épargné, mon meilleur ami, mon frère n'était-il pas ici devant moi partageant avec moi une gaieté qui avait pour unique force celle d'être là, sans cause apparente ? Nous n'étions désormais plus que deux enfants qu'une même complicité unissait et qui profitait pleinement de l'insouciance de leur âge. »**__** Tiré de **__**Derrière la haine **__**de Barbara Abel, livre vraiment très bien si vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu. J'ai évidemment changé les noms et quelques mots pour que ça colle mais voilà… je vais essayer de faire plus simple pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Alors nous y voilà pour un prochain chapitre !**_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard et avec l'aide précieuse de mon meilleur ami j'avais enfin finis de faire le tour de tous les lycées de toutes les villes en bord de mer de Floride. J'avais au final retenue une vingtaine de ville ayant chacune un lycée ou deux avec un brun, semblant avoir les yeux bleu, pouvant être mon frère poster sur les photos de classes, photos présentent sur internet à la vue de tout un chacun.

Il me fallait un moyen d'aller visiter chacune de ces villes, j'avais pensé à y consacrer mes vacances, mais je ne veux pas mettre Charlie au courant… Oh et puis non, les vacances c'est une mauvaise idée je ne le trouverais pas au lycée en période de vacances ! Le seul moyen de retrouver mon frère c'est de louper des cours… Mais Charlie serait obligatoirement au courant !

Après un énième soupire je quittais ma chambre vêtu d'un jeans et d'un pull et partit en direction de chez mon meilleur ami. Je tapais à la porte attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir sans pour autant cesser de réfléchir. Et c'est dans mes pensées que l'apollon aux yeux vert qui me servait d'ami ouvrit la porte.

Je lui souris et le pris dans mes bras avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue mal rasé. Alors qu'il me serrait délicatement contre lui.

**« Edward, j'ai besoin de ton aide**. » Une phrase simple et précise qui sortit de ma bouche sans que j'aie réfléchis, comme si mon inconscient savait que le seul à pouvoir m'aider dans cette situation était Edward.

Une fois que je lui ai expliqué la situation, mes doutes et tout le reste, Edward soupira et me regarda hésitant

« **Peut-être devrais-tu mettre Charlie au courant ?** » Mes sourcils se froncèrent suite à sa réponse, je pensais depuis le début que ce n'était pas une option mais si c'était le seule moyen pour retrouver mon frère ? Si c'était la seule chance pour que je le rencontre ?

Un soupire sortie de ma bouche alors que je regardais Edward dans les yeux hésitants

**«- Tu le penses vraiment ? C'est la seul solution ?! **

**- Si c'est la seul solution je ne sais pas mais je pense que c'est la meilleure !** répondit le rouquin en hochant doucement la tête.

**Très bien, je vais parler à Charlie ! »**

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais assise sur le canapé, les mains moite et le cœur battant rapidement à attendre l'arrivé de Charlie. J'avais commandé des pizzas pour l'occasion et avait déposé des bières sur la table basse du salon avant d'allumer la télé sur une chaine sportive qui diffusait actuellement une rediffusion d'un match de baseball quelconque.

Inspire …expire…, c'est bon Bella tu peux y arriver, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle ou quelque chose du genre… Je sursautais en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les bruits de pas de mon père raisonné dans la maison alors qu'il marchait dans l'entrée. J'arrivais à détecter le son de chacun de ses gestes, il déboutonne sa veste, accroche son arme de service à une patère dans l'entrée et lève ses chaussures les remplaçant par ses chaussons avant de marché en direction du salon. Inspire… Expire …, je relève la tête vers lui alors qu'il me regarde surpris avant de regarder la pièce les sourcils fronçaient.

« **Que ce passe-t-il ?** » Sa voix inquiète vint rompre le silence pesant qui c'était installé dans la maison quand la porte s'était ouverte et je relevais lentement les yeux vers lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

«** Hum…Rien du tout… Viens manger avant que ça ne refroidisse. **» Je dis cette phrase en adressant un sourire à mon père, sourire qui devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. Inspire…Expire, ça va aller tout va bien se passer. Je lui sers une part de pizza et lui tend une bière avant de me servir.

Je regardais la nourriture dans mes mains en mordant ma lèvre inférieure, un nœud semblait avoir pris possession de mon estomac m'empêchant d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Tant que je ne parlerais pas je ne mangerais pas ! Inspire… Expire, je peux le faire ! « **Papa ? **» ce son sortit de ma bouche comme un miaulement alors que mon père releva les yeux vers moi d'un air suspicieux « Oui Bella ? »

**« Hum… Je... J'ai… Enfin je crois que…** » Inspire expire ce n'est pas si terrible ! « **Je crois que j'ai retrouvé Emmett et… enfin Emmett mais il faudrait que j'en ai le cœur net et… **» Inspire Expire, cette phrase résonner en boucle dans ma tête comme un hymne religieux à ne pas oublier « **Et j'aimerais aller en Floride et … et au Texas…** » Je ne pus rien dire de plus que ma gorge se bloquer, mes yeux fixant mon père d'un air suppliant.

Le visage de mon père se figea à mes mots et je vis ses yeux se remplir d'espoir. La lueur que j'aperçu dans son regard m'était étrangère et j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne s'efface jamais. Je pris une grande inspiration en me demandant si le fait de lui dire était une bonne chose et baissa les yeux vers le sol, mes chaussettes me paressant désormais être la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

« **Tu l'as retrouvé… Ou ça ?** » Le murmure de Charlie résonna à mes oreilles comme un chant d'espoir, l'espoir d'être enfin heureux, l'espoir de retrouver son fils et pourtant je n'étais certaine de rien. Mes yeux ne bougèrent pas restant fixé sur mes chaussettes alors qu'ils se remplissaient peu à peu de larmes, je ne voulais pas que Charlie souffre, je ne voulais pas lui offrir l'espoir pour peut-être le reprendre après.

« **Je ne suis pas sure, ce n'est peut-être pas lui ! **» Ces mots déchirèrent mon cœur alors que je reposais ma pizza sur la table en relevant les yeux vers celui qui avait était ma famille durant 16 ans « **Laisse-moi louper les cours pour le retrouver…** ** pour m'assurer qu'il est bien mon frère !**»

Charlie resta sans voix un cours instant avant que ses yeux ne se remplisse de larmes. Il les ferma immédiatement dans le but de me le cacher mais c'était trop tard. Et c'est à cet instant précis, quand les yeux de mon père se remplir d'eau salé alors qu'une étincelle d'espoir brillait au fond de cet océan chocolat que je me promis de tout faire pour retrouver Emmett, de tout faire pour rendre Charlie heureux parceque Charlie était de loin le meilleure père qu'on pourrait avoir sur cette terre.

« **On part quand ?** » La voix rendue rauque de l'homme assis face à moi me sortit de mes pensées alors que je fronçais les sourcils en comprenant le sens de ses mots je fermais les yeux un instant avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieur et de lui répondre la voix tremblante « **Je… Je prefererais partir seule.** »

* * *

Et c'est le lendemain que je retrouvais mon meilleur ami devant les grilles du lycée en lui offrant un sourire rassurant, sourire qui devait paraître bien ridicule face à celui rayonnant qu'il me renvoyais. De le voir ainsi les cheveux décoiffé et les mains dans les poches appuyé contre le mur de l'entré et le sourire aux lèvres m'apporta une sensation que je n'avais ressenti que peu de fois jusque-là, la sensation d'être enfin chez moi ! Et je sais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver Edward sera toujours mon port d'attache, un des seul hommes au monde que je suis sure de toujours aimer, quoi qu'il advienne.

Je sautais dans ses bras en arrivant près de lui et sourit avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien et de lui demander un rire dans la voix « **Dis un petit voyage la semaine prochaine ça te tenterai ?** » Je sautillais sur place en posant ma question et n'attendit pas sa réponse que je rentrais dans l'enceinte du lycée au pas de course en le tirant derrière moi.

Le rouquin qui me servait de meilleur ami laissa échapper un léger rire amusé avant de m'attirer à lui en s'arrêtant afin de me faire me calmer.

**« Serait-on impatiente aujourd'hui »** murmura-t-il. Je relevai la tête prête à lui lancer une repartie cinglante mais, plus proche de moi que je ne le soupçonnais, il me coupa dans mon élan. Ses prunelles émeraude brûlaient à quelques centimètres à peine des miennes alors que je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je secouais doucement la tête comme pour y remettre de l'ordre avant de replonger mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward

« **Pas du tout ! Plus vite on sera en cours plus vite il sera finit et plus vite on sera la semaine prochaine !** ». Edward rit en ce remettant à marcher à un rythme plus calme que celui auquel je l'entraînais au départ avant de sourire d'un air joueur «** Bella ? Es-tu vraiment sur que je veuille venir avec toi ? Et si c'était le cas pense qu'Esmée me laisse partir ?!** »

Je m'arrêtais net aux mots d'Edward et me retourner vers lui d'un geste «**Oh je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu ne veuille pas venir** !» Suite à mes paroles mon regard trouva mes converse très intéressante et j'haussai les épaules avant de lâcher la main d'Edward et de partir vers les toilettes les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'étais rejeté par Edward et je peux vous dire que ça me fait tous sauf plaisir !

* * *

_**Et voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! **_

_**Alors verdict ? :D**_

_**Et l'extrait vous avez trouvé ? Un petit indice il fait environ trois lignes !**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! **_

_**Bisous**_

_**Lisa**_


End file.
